The start of a new beginning
by SxK666
Summary: It's been a year since Yami went back to the past, What happens when Yami gets sent back by the gods? Will Yami regain his memory of Yugi? Will it lead to love or hate? Find out Rated M for future chapters
1. Yami's first appearance

Hello and welcome to 'The start of a new beginning'. I wrote this about two months ago, well actually half of it and left it until now to finish it since i didn't have anything better to do. So here is my story, and i hope you like it, well I'll know when you review it or don't review it.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this story.

* * *

It was a boring day at school, as Yugi stretched once the bell rung indicating that it was time to go home. School had made him spend most of his time studying then having fun with his friends. A light sigh escaped the young boy's lips as he packed away ready to walk home.

He was living with his grandpa since he defeated Yami in a duel, he was able to go back into the past and live his own life. The younger boy did miss him although he knew it was for the best that he was gone. On the other hand Yugi missed him dearly and wanted to be able to see him again, a lot had happened while Yami was away and at times like that he would like to just give Yami a hug and tell him what was wrong.

"Yami..." He whispered his pinkish lips partly opened before he stood up and grabbed his bag from under his desk. He threw his bag over his shoulder noticing that everyone was gone out of the room leaving him standing there alone. He and his friends had an argument just a while back, about Yugi not spending time with them which he got pissed off and walked off away from them.

Yugi walked towards the door taking his time making sure his friends weren't there before walking out the room and down the corridor. He hung his head low not wanting to be seen by anyone but he knew that was impossible, because his hair stood out from the crowd.

His eyes slid shut for a moment before he re-opened them and walked out of the front entrance of the school. The two double doors shut behind him as he walked down the few stairs leading off school grounds and started walking up the sidewalk.

He shoved his hands in his pocket his eyes slowly closing. "I miss you so much" He whispered biting on his bottom lip trying to prevent tears coming down his eyes. Yugi suddenly was forced backwards as he landed on his backside and rubbed it for a while before looking up at Seto who stood there with his arms crossed. Seto bent down and blinked "Well if it isn't the almighty king of games?" He asked become a snickered escaped the brunette's lips.

Yugi just glared at him and got up not really wanting to argue, before he walked past the other quickly trying to escape him. Seto left him and smirked before walking off into the coffee shop seeing Jounouchi sitting there and walked over sitting down.

Seto just watched Jounouchi look up at him before his ears was filled with the words. "Get away from me Kaiba" by the other. Seto had been taking the piss out of Jounouchi much more lately then he would usually do. Seto just smirked and moved his hair out the way so he could see the other.

"Don't be so down Mutt, you'll get winkles." He smirked before looking at the other who gave a death glare to Kaiba. Jounouchi seriously hated the other and the worst thing about it was Seto knew he did which makes Seto become even harsher on him.

"Seto you need to stop and leave me the fuck alone." Jounouchi spoke firmly but quiet seeing as he didn't want anyone hearing their conversation. Seto just placed his arms on the table linking his fingers together and came closer to the blonde sitting in front of him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to use language like that?" He asked knowing the other will break down any second now since he lost his mother long ago. Jounouchi lived with his mother and father until his father drank to much and started to hit his mother, him and his sister serenity. After a while of this going on his mother left with Serenity but left Jounouchi behind with his father, now he has to live with his father saying that it was his fault his mother left him, and his father hitting him when he came in from the door.

Jounouchi clenched his fists remembering them memories of his mother leaving him behind. His eyes held anger an rage at the other before he shoot up from his seat a light growl could be heard from the back of his throat indicating that he wasn't in the mood for any of Kaiba's games or jokes.

"At least my mom didn't die like yours did when you were five." Jounouchi's glare became colder like the others it held hatred. Seto just stood up and put one of his hands in his pockets looking over to him before a smirk appeared on his face. "Just think, it is a little different, don't you think?"

He asked before he walked off and out of the coffee shop, he was going to order himself a coffee but seeming as the other was there, he would have just had one at work. Seto couldn't help but take the piss out of the mutt since he knew it was easy to catch him off guard, like he always did. He would have thought Jounouchi would be mad at him for what he was doing to him but didn't care since he needed to brighten his day up.

Yugi's POV

Yugi was in his room hugging the pillow tight as tears rolled down his face. He felt so alone since Yami had gone, like there was a whole missing from his heart. He wiped his eyes after a while and looked over to the drawer in his bedroom and bit his bottom lip trying not to hurt himself.

Once Yami went back to the past, he was able to keep the millennium puzzle in remembrance of him. Yugi looked away trying to forget about the puzzle as he knew that Yami was never going to come back ever. Yugi's eyes averted over to his homework on the desk which he had to do for tomorrow, since he was assigned it a week ago and failed to hand it in.

He got off the bed and pulled the chair out before sitting on it and looked at his homework. He grabbed a pencil from his pencil case and started to do his homework taking his time with each question wanting to get it right. After five minutes he was starting on question seven before his eyes traced over where the drawer was.

His eye sight gazed repeatedly over the drawer before he sighed having enough of torturing himself like this. He opened the drawer and there it lay in the middle of it, was his puzzle. The pyramid shaped puzzle just lay there in the middle as if untouched from human hands. His eyes blinked a couple of times before any signals took effect from his brain.

His hands slowly drifted over towards the puzzle before laying his palm against the eye that looked to be carved into it. He looked around for a while before clenching his fist around the chain that held the puzzle up and took it out from the drawer. His eyes averted over to the door which made him stand up and go over closing the door and locking it not wanting any interruptions while he was about to go into the puzzle.

He walked over to his bed and gently sat down before chanting something softly. He closed his eyes for a while after his chant and then re-opened them looking around in his soul room. His soul room was all messy and had toys like he did have when he was a child.

He turned round facing the door that separated Yami's room from his own room. It had been a year since Yugi went into Yami's room so it kinda frightened him slightly from the thought. He extended his hand out grabbing for the door handle before turning it and lightly pushed the door back, opening the door wide so it revealed Yami's room. Yami's room was like a labyrinth or some sort of puzzle seeing as the stairs were everywhere.

He looked around and stepped inside hearing the shoes echoing through the room. Yugi looked in surprised it looked clean and tidy after all them years, but his own room was messy and dusty from not tidying it.

He had suspected that Yami was back and had cleaned it, but his excitement of his thoughts soon turned to a horrible feeling that he was only imagining things. He walked in a bit more his steps seemed to echo louder throughout the room. He stopped for the last time and parted his lips before shouting out. "Pharaoh!" His voice echoed throughout thee room and down through many stair cases.

Yami's POV

He was sitting on one of the stair cases looking up at another above him. His eyes averted side to side after a while as a sigh escaped his lips. He didn't remember anything about his future life anymore, the only thing he could remember was his past and the gods sending him back to the puzzle.

He had no memory about Yugi or any of the gang at all so it was even harder for him to know where he was sent to. His mind recapped over what had happened not so long ago with the gods telling him he needed to go back to how he lived in the future. He didn't quite understand why the gods said this and why he was being sent to the future, since he didn't have time to ask them.

He stood up and decended the stairs before his ears pricked up like a cat to hear foot steps coming closer. He turned and walked towards where he had heard the foot steps but stopped once the footsteps came to a halt. He tilted his head wondering who dared to enter his room and started to walk around.

His eyes then drawn towards the younger male as he hid behind the staircase watching him like a lion watching his prey. He didn't know why he was there and didn't want to know either, all he knew was he didn't like people to intrude on what was his room.

He kept his eyes on him and noticed the other walked forwards again and kept a close eye on him somehow not trusting the other. his eyes travelled over the others outline seeing that he looked exactly like the other, but he seemed a little bit smaller compared to him.

He blinked as he watched the smaller boy stop completely still before listening to the sound of the other call his name. He came out from where he was hiding and looked to the other wondering why the other knew who he was. He covered his eyes quickly, seeing a the other was shorter than him he could shout loudly which started to hurt his ear drums. After he thought the other was finished with shouting him he took his hands away from his ears watching the other sigh.

Normal POV

Yugi sighed once again not hearing no reply back, knowing he was kidding himself that yami had come back from the past. He turned and began to walk towards the door his eyes averted downwards in sorrow. He stopped once her got to the door and opened it back open seeing that it had shut on him when he came in.

He turned his head once again to look at the room once again before noticing a presence in the room. He turned back and walked back inside looking around and stopped. "Pharaoh, was that you?" he asked hoping to get an answer, but sadly he didn't.

A light sigh escaped his lips as he took a couple of steps back and tripped up over his foot falling back and closed his eyes tightly. He waited til he he felt his backside hit the ground but after a minute noticed he didn't feel anything wrong. His eyes slight re-opened and looked around then up at the one and only pharaoh himself. Yugi's eyes widen in shock as he felt the others arms keeping him up off the ground. He stood up after he regained his voice back from the shock and kept his eyes upon the other.

* * *

So how was it? Told you it weren't that bad. Wait did i tell you? Nevermind, please review and leave me your opinions on how you think of the story, i'll be grateful i might evn review one of your stories. Thanks for reading by the way.


	2. A memory to remember

Hell and here is the second chapter of a memory to remember. Okay so lets review, Yami got sent back to the future by the gods for reasons you'll know soon enough in later chapters. Yami comes back and Yugi finds him in the puzzle but Yami has lost his memory of everything in the future...or has he?

Lol oh before i let you read on I'd like to thank

NicNack4U

YamiYugi4ever

Jisa

For reviewing on my story, anyway thanks for your reviews and here's the second chapter.

* * *

There was complete silence upon them both as Yami kept his distance just in case something went wrong. He began to get tired of the silence and parted his light pink lips before any words left his mouth. "Who are you?" Yami finally spoke, his voice seemed to he calm but sounded deep towards the other.

The others face dropped at what the pharaoh said, he hadn't of thought that the pharaoh would forget him, which made him think he wasn't worthy of the others attention. Yugi looked away; his red crimson eyes looked way away from the others crimson eyes. Yugi just simply sighed and walked towards him.

"My name is Yugi" He looked up to Yami and stopped seeing that Yami was backing away from him with every step he took. Yugi felt bad from what was happening and began to drop onto his knee's. "Pharaoh, I've waited so long" He whispered barely able to speak at all towards the other; His eyes started to form tears that streamed down his cheek.

Yami tilted his head looking at the other with a raised eyebrow as to wanting to know why the other was crying and how he knew his name. Yami crouched down the others eye level before he held out a hand for him to take, Yami did feel bad at seeing the other cry which he wanted the other to stop so he didn't cry himself.

Yugi looked at the hand that was in front of him and closed his eyes thinking hard about what he was doing before taking his hand and pushing the other back onto him back holding Yami close. Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest like he would usually do until he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and push him away.

Yugi fell back and landed on his back before sitting up and rubbing his head seeing that he whacked it off the floor just. Yugi kept his red crimson eyes on the others crimson eyes knowing that he wasn't wanted by Yami anymore. He slowly stood up to his feet and closed his eyes feeling low. Yami kept his eyes on him also standing up.

He didn't like it when people just invaded his personal space, and didn't have the slightest regret of pushing him away. He once again brushed himself off fixing his eyes upon the other before standing completely still in the middle of the doorway. His eyes became slightly darker than before as he placed a hand on his multi coloured hair.

"How do you know who i am?" He asked curious as to knowing why, he could see the other looked devastated with what had happened but he had to go this far to get some information on where he was. Yugi just shook his head in debelieve he couldn't have Yami losing his memory again since it was hard to regain his memory first time.

Yugi took a long while to answer before answering the others question. "I am a friend of yours." He whispered not wanting to say it out loud in case he started to cry in front of the other again. Yami, not believing this just gave out a light chuckle and then walked out his room. Yugi growled not liking Yami laughing at him and walked after him.

The both ended up in Yugi's bedroom as Yugi opened his eyes and rubbed his head not getting used to going in and out of the puzzle. His eyes soon widened to find that the pharaoh looked solid, realising Yami had his own body. Yugi jumped up on the bed and looked at him with widened eyes. "Okay, please say I'm not dreaming."

Yugi whispered to himself before he pinched his arm jumping off the bed in pain. "Ouch!" He shouted as he rubbed his arm and kept his eyes on the other. Yami just watched this wondering what he was up to before he looked around the room at what consisted of Yugi's room. Yami's feet started to walk about and mess around with things as he was curious as to how what works and what not.

Yugi just watched curiously until he heard his grandpa called him down because someone was at the door. Yugi sighed and walked slowly towards the door. "Wait here i'll be right back in a moment" with that he was gone out of the room and off downstairs.

He walked towards the back way and saw Jounouchi standing there with his arms crossed, he seemed a little pissed off from Seto but Yugi knew he would be fine. Yugi just gave a sigh and looked towards him leaning against the door. "What do you want Jounouchi?" He asked before swinging his head towards him and glaring into his amber hues with his red crimson eyes.

The other just looked back into his red crimson eyes with his amber hues keeping very silent before a sigh escaped his lips. "Yugi, i just came to apologise." Jounouchi spoke quietly as he looked down breaking their gaze between them. Yugi looked to him before his eyes softened up and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Jounouchi, I'm sorry too." Yugi spoke quietly too so no-one could hear their conversation. Jounouchi just looked up at him and smiled at him softly before pulling him into an embrace. Yugi's eyes widen but settled after a moment before Yugi hugged back and a new smile formed upon his features.

After a few minutes Yugi cleared his voice which put some sense into Jounouchi making him let go all of a sudden. Jounouchi kept his smile on the other and so did the other as Yugi remembered about Yami and chuckled. "Hey Jounouchi i have something to show you." He spoke as he took the other by the arm of his clothing and pulled him upstairs.

Yugi's smile kept on his face as he wanted to show jounouchi that Yami had came back, but when they reached the entrance to his room he saw it empty. Yugi ran into the room and kept looking around. "Where is he?" Yugi asked as he looked under the bed then looked up to see the window was open. "Oh no."

Yugi tried to shout but it came out as a light whisper, and before he could stand up Jounouchi put his hand on his shoulder. "What oh no?" Jounouchi asked calmly before giving a small smile towards the other to say everything was okay, but Yugi didn't believe him.

"Yami came back" Yugi tried to explain in a light whimper, as Jounouchi's eyes widen but then closed half lidded. "Your mind is playing tricks on you" Jounouchi pointed out as he stood up and helped the other up off the floor. Yugi kept his eyes on him before pulling him out the room, downstairs, and out the house to try and find Yami.

Yugi thought that Yami must of escaped him when he was downstairs talking to Jounouchi, which started to worry him slightly. Jounouchi just followed Yugi knowing that he was going to be late home which didn't seem to bother him anymore, he got used to his father's beatings so it didn't hurt that much.

As they both walked around The blonde spotted a tri-coloured hair boy talking to someone. The blonde lightly pulled on the other and pointed over to where he thought Yami was , and as soon as Yugi saw him he rushed over knowing it was Yami. Once Yugi reached Yami he put a hand on his shoulder making the other jump in surprise.

Yami's POV

After Yugi walked downstairs I looked around the room in confusion from all the new technology that I was witnessing. It was amazing how the future looked so different then in the past. I wondered the bedroom carefully before I looked up at the window above Yugi's bed. I raised an eyebrow before walking over and standing on the bed before trying to open the window.

I pushed hard but some how i couldn't get it open until i noticed the lock on the window. I shook my head not believing how stupid I was for not noticing, before I climbed onto the roof and started to carefully climbed down the roof. I accidentally slipped on a tile on the roof and fell, but luckily i caught the edge of the roof; looking down at how high I was.

After a moment I let go and landed on my feet remembering to bend my knee's before landing as I knew it could damage my legs if i didn't bend my legs. I peeked round the corner seeing Jounouchi and Yugi hugging before I rolled my eyes and headed in a different direction.

I looked around seeing the scenery change and I was beginning to like it around here, but i still missed the past, with Seth and ishizu even the thief king Bakura. I sighed lightly before looking up and seeing this girl in an alley way, i wondered who she was and why she was there at night. I began to approach her with a small smile, although her eyes glued on to me like gum on shoe.

I stopped wondering if it was a good idea but before i could retreat i felt arms wrap around me and a light sob coming from the girl. "P...pharaoh." He heard the other cry out as he blinked again, not really knowing how people knew him from the future. The girl looked up as his eyes widen as if like a light bulb he knew who she was, the girl in front of him was Tea.

I gently wrapped my arms around the other, before rubbing her back soothingly as I let go and smiled. Tea let go too and before we could speak I felt a hand being placed lightly on my shoulder, i turned round to see that Yugi was standing there with Jounouchi.

Normal POV

Yugi looked at Yami then at Tea slightly angry at Tea for seeing him, because of what happened last time. He tried to avoid eye contact by Tea but somehow he couldn't after feeling his hand being pushed off the others shoulder. Jounouchi just watched in shock not knowing what to say or knowing what to do.

Tea just gently held onto Yami's hand after he had pushed Yugi's hand off his shoulder, hoping they could go off somewhere else instead of with the others. Yami noticed and looked over to Tea before looking back to Jounouchi and Yugi with one last glare. Yami turned and lead Tea away leaving the other two guys completely alone.

It took Jounouchi a while to register what happened as he looked to Yugi and shook him lightly making him fall out of what just happened too. Jounouchi looked into his red crimson eyes carefully before placing both hands on his shoulders. "What just happened?" Jounouchi asked keeping his eyes on him, but Yugi just looked down before whispering back.

"His remembered Tea, and not me...Why not me?" Yugi asked before sobbing lightly into his arms and started to cry into Jounouchi's shirt. Jounouchi sighed before looking away. "Well that's what happened when Tea is Yami's girlfriend..."

* * *

Well well thats the end of chapter 2 A memory to remember, and Yuke it sure was a memory to remember, god who would remember Tea? Seriously? Yes i am a little bit mean but i have my reasons for this, it goes with the plot, you'll see, anyway if you liked it please review and some tme next week i shall add the next chapter.

Hope you enjoeyed the story and please review, god my fingers hurt from typing now lol.


End file.
